Ice Maiden
by Twilight-in-ur-eyes
Summary: I always despise you, yet i always thought of you. I always ignore you, yet you're the one who's there. I always hate you, yet you're the one i care.. Full summary inside. The real summary that is.. this is just the part of it.. darkxriku
1. All because of you

**Anime**: DNangel..

**Author**: Writer-Goddess22

**Pairing**: The obvious, RikuxDark, SatxRisa, and a surprised for our _dear_ Dai-chan…

**Rated**: K+ (I dunno why I rated it that, but I know there must be a reason)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DNangel…

_This is Dark's…_

_**This is Daisuke's…**_

But it doesn't always go that way. Depends on who's outside, who's inside. The inside will be bold, italics…Kay?

**Summary**: Riku had always despised Dark but he had fallen head over heels towards her. Risa, on the other hand is more than jealous when she found out that Dark is in love with someone else. What if she found out that the person he's inlove with is her twin sister, Riku? And what will happen when Riku started to realize her feelings for a certain black angel? R&R…

Chapter 1: All because of you.

"Arg…" Riku Harada groaned. The pain was killing her. She moved her body a little bit and hoped it would make an improvement. Luckily she was sitting on a bed so it would make her easier to move around.

"It's your fault. If you didn't force me, we would make it easy and no one gets the pain," Said a guy with purple hair, who was sitting beside her, looking not even close to guilty.

"Shut up, Dark!" Riku yelled. "Can't you even respect I'm in a pain here?" She said. She looked like she was about to kill him anytime. Dark back up a little. _Huh, unlike her sister Risa, Riku is pretty cold. No one ever treats me like that,_ Dark thought. Then he looked at Riku, a little bit of sympathy form for Riku.

_Well, it was my fault too. If only I didn't force her that hard,_ Dark thought regretting it. Flashback that afternoon began to form by itself.

**FLASHBACK**

"Risa!!" Riku yelled. Her sister, Risa Harada had run away to see Dark again. "Where is she?" she muttered alone, looked at her watch. Almost 11 o'clock. Every time Risa went out to watch Dark in action, she's the one who felt worried. _Urgh, _she cursed Dark for this.

Riku looked at the crowd who was there to watch Dark steal a portrait from the museum. _Dark and his fan. It begins to sicken me out._ She looked around hoping to spot Risa somewhere but she couldn't find her anywhere.

Suddenly, she spotted a figure lurking around the museum. _Risa…,_ she thought. She didn't want anything to happen to her twin sister. She wanted to run in but she fears the police officer would catch her. So, she creeps back a little. There must be a way to go in there without being notice.

Riku walked around and noticed that there's a small back door. None of the police officer was guarding it so she quickly when inside. She had been to this museum once and she didn't remember it had change at all.

"Risa…" she called softly.

Then she heard footsteps. _Risa?_ She thought. The footsteps got louder and she knew it's not Risa's soft, girly walk. It's a _man_ footstep.

Riku turned around and saw Dark looking at her. "Yo…" he said and flashed his 'charming' smile as Risa would describe. "I never thought you ever care to watch me," Dark said playfully.

"I never dream of being here…to meet you," Riku said coldly. She turned and started walking hoping to get away from Dark. "Then what are you doing here..?" he asked and saw Riku glared at him. "Oh…Risa, huh?"

"You guess it right and it's all because of you. If only-" Riku was cut by some voices. "He maybe here…" _The police officer! _Both Riku and Dark thought. "Yeah and I heard another voice too, I think it's a girl voice," said another man voice. "Maybe it's that girl that always sneaks in?" said the first voice again.

"Oh no! I got to get out from here," Riku said as she hurried towards the staircase that leads to the exit door. "I'll take you out with me," Dark offered then he grabbed Riku's hand. "Let me go!" Riku screamed as he pushed Dark away. "Don't be so stubborn," Dark yelled back.

"I can do it-" before she could finish, she slipped from the staircase step and fell down. "Aahh!" Riku screamed. Dark tried to grab her but she fell down too quick. Riku hit the last step just as Dark flew towards her, grabbed her and quickly flew away from the museum. He didn't succeed to steal the portrait and it's all because of _dear_ Riku.

"I told you not to touch me," Riku said, she tried to break free from Dark. "As you can see, I'm flying right now," Dark said, raise his voice a little bit. _This Harada is getting on my nerve,_ Dark thought. **_At last, someone succeeds on making Dark Mousy annoyed,_** Daisuke said, laughing.

"Shut up Daisuke!" Dark said out loud. "Huh? Daisuke?" Riku said looking at Dark, confused. "Did I say 'Daisuke'? Oh, I mean Daisuki…" Dark said hoping that Riku would just forget about it. "Baka! That doesn't make any sense…" Dark smiled as he held Riku tight, Riku can't struggle anymore because she was afraid she might fall and being in Dark arm's make her feel a little bit warm since it's quite breezy _flying_ up in the sky at night.

…………

They landed at the Harada's balcony. Riku tried to walk by herself but she ended up falling. Suddenly, she felt Dark carried her. "You don't need to carry me. I'm capable of doing it myself," Riku said as she tried to free herself. Dark just keeps quiet, _any girl would be so grateful if I carry them, unlike this Ice Maiden. **Hey, that's a nice name.**_ Dark gave him a glare, hoping he can see it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Riku!!" Both Riku and Dark heard a familiar shout. _Risa! _"I'm in my room, Risa!" Riku yelled, looking at Dark at the same time.

**_Dark, we got to go…,_** Daisuke said, hoping he won't meet his 'holy maiden' here.

_Why? Afraid of meeting your 'holy maiden'? _

_**Dark! I said now, please.**_

_Fine, Daisuke-sama, _adding the 'sama' just so it'll get on his tamer nerve.

_**DARK!**_

_Hehe_, Dark laughed a little about it. He spread his black wing, looked at Riku who was closing her eyes, maybe because she's tired from her pain just now. _She kinda looks cute,_ he thought then he turned around and flew out, from the window.

"Riku! What happened?" Risa said as soon as she saw Riku lying on her bed in pain. "Where the heck did you go just now?" Riku ignored the question Risa gave her just now and instead asked hers. "I went out for a while. Now answer my question!" Risa insisted.

"Watch _that_ Dark again huh?" Riku said, eyeing Risa deeply. "You don't have to say his name like that. In any case, today I didn't go to the museum. It such a pity, but I have to sacrifice because I need to borrow some science note from Niwa-kun, since you didn't want to lend me yours. But his mom said his not home so I just have to come back home. In any chance, can you tell me why you're in this condition?" Risa asked again for the second time.

"I went to the museum because I thought you're there and while searching for you I fell down the stairs. Omg, Risa you're wasting my time. God knows how annoyed I am at you right now, Risa!" Riku said feeling half mad, half annoyed at Risa.

"I'm so sorry! Hey, by the way, you can walk home in this condition alone? I don't think so," Risa said, suspiciously. "Of course I didn't! Da-" She stopped. _No, I can't tell her about Dark. She'll be hurt if she knew that I met Dark, and he helped me and he carried me home and all that. She's my sister and the last thing I want is us to fight because of some guy…especially if his in my **hater** list._

"Um, Riku…? You haven't finished telling me who helped you or whatever. Don't space out yet," Risa said, interrupting Riku's thought. "Oh, yea… I took a taxi," Riku lied, hoping Risa won't ask her about it again.

"Oh! Hey, since Niwa is not home just now, can I borrow your science note? Please… last minute," Risa gave Riku her 'cute puppy' eyes. "Fine… and not because of your eyes okay? Because I care about my little sis'," Riku said. _And I don't want you to get hurt because of Dark_, she added silently.

"I'm not your little sister, we're _twins_," Risa said, smile childishly. "Yeah and you're younger then me by 6 minutes, so you're my _little _sister," Riku said, emphasize the word 'little'.

"Ok, fine… as long as you lend me your science note, I'm all happy," Risa said, smiled sweetly. Riku smiled back. "Ok then, I leaves you alone for now. You little privacy thingy that you like," Risa said as she turned to walk towards the door. 'Thanks' Risa heard Riku muttered when she closed the door.

When she was leaved alone, she started to recall every thing that happened at the museum. The figure I saw just now must be Dark's. Riku try to get some sleep but all she can think of is certain someone by the name of…_Dark. _

……………

**A/N**:

This is the 1st chapter, you obviously know. I hope you guyz will review it… after you read it, of course. This fanfic just started by itself, I mean I wrote it but the idea and the way, I just wrote it without realize it… hehe.. bit confusing. Anyway, if you want to suggest anything, feel free. You know, flaming or any plot whatsoever. Oh and any grammatical error, please tell me.. anyway, tnx a lot for reading…Luv ya!


	2. Disaster Dark

**Anime**: DNangel..

**Author**: Writer-Goddess22

**Pairing**: The obvious, RikuxDark, SatxRisa, and a surprised for our _dear_ Dai-chan…

**Rated**: K+ (I dunno why I rated it that, but I know there must be a reason)

**A/N: **I'm so, so sorry for the LATE UPDATE!! I try my best to update fast but with everything around, I update it late. Gomenasai, minna-san!! But atleast I update right? Please don't hate me. I don't think you would... hehe... anyway this one is a bit long, I don't know why, maybe cause the content. And Arigato for all your review! I luv every one of yours...

**Reviewers: **Sapphire Serenity, alliwant, Hime-sama3232, Tenten93, MaHaLnAmAnKiTa  
, CrYsTaLxAnGeL...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DNangel, obviously.

**Summary**: Riku had always despised Dark but he had fallen head over heels towards her. Risa, on the other hand is more than jealous when she found out that Dark is in love with someone else. What if she found out that the person he's inlove with is her twin sister, Riku? And what will happen when Riku started to realize her feelings for a certain black angel? R&R…

Chapter 2: Disaster Dark...

"Haven't you guys heard? Dark didn't succeed on stealing the portrait at the museum last night," Saehara Takeshi announced to everyone in the class. This had been the usual morning in this high school. Takeshi will announce to everyone every detail about Dark 'stealing action' and stole every girl attention except for a certain Harada.

"What? Why?" asked Risa Harada as she walked towards Takeshi. "You're not there, Harada-imouto?" asked Takeshi curiously. Usually Risa would be watching Dark's action. But her, not being there just made the world, or more likely Takeshi, suspicious.

"I went to Niwa-kun's house to borrow his science note because Riku won't lend me hers, but his mom said his not home," Risa turned and looked at him. Daisuke Niwa, was reading his book when he heard his name being said, looked up. Everyone started to look at him. "Where are you last night?" asked Riku Harada. "I was, um... out somewhere... my mom, um... asked me to buy something," Daisuke lied, nervously. "There's a shop open at night?" Takeshi asked dumbly.

"Well, um-" Daisuke was cut by Risa. "So what happened last night?" Everyone started to look back at her. She obviously didn't like the spotlight being shone to someone else. Daisuke sighed. _Thanks Harada-san,_ Daisuke said, alone. He turned to continue reading his book but only to notice that 2 other students are still looking at him, Riku Harada and Satoshi Hiwatari.

"Urm, nani?" he asked both of them.

"Ne, Niwa-kun? Where are you yesterday? I know you are somewhere and not buying something," asked Riku suspiciously. _What am I going to answer her? **Keh, this 'ice maiden' is really tricky. **Dark…_Daisuke scold Dark but admit that Riku really not like other typical girl who can just fall for anything. "I, um… there's something I got to do that night," Daisuke wished Riku won't asked another question, but his wish was not granted, Riku still asked, " Really? What 'something', Niwa-kun?"

"Harada, maybe it's my turn to talk to 'Niwa-kun'," suddenly Satoshi Hiwatari came from his seat towards Daisuke's. He even emphasize the word 'Niwa-kun' so it would get on Riku's nerve and make her realize that she should leaves. He predicted it correctly as Riku huffed towards her seat and muttered the word 'fine'.

"Arigatou, Hiwatari-kun. She's one tricky lady," Daisuke said, hoping to see a smile on his friends face. Apparently, he didn't see any. Satoshi moved closer towards Daisuke that made Daisuke's face turned red. "Why didn't he steal the portrait?" asked Satoshi, more like _whispered_ Satoshi. "Huh?" Daisuke looked at him, confusedly. "Why didn't _Dark_ steal the portrait that he was supposed to steal last night?" Satoshi asked again, annoyed.

"Well, um... He was stopped by someone," Daisuke said and half of him felt embarrassed. "A girl?" the bluenette asked. Daisuke, whose face was, like forbidden to lie, nodded. Who knew the famous phantom thief can abandon his work for a girl..? "Hah... So much for his tough phantom thief action," said Satoshi, smiling. **_Hey! _**Dark said as Daisuke blushed and turned away. At least he succeeded on making Hiwatari-kun smiled.

"Harada Riku, I guess?" suddenly Satoshi said. Both Daisuke and Dark was shocked at the moment. **_Why must he be the smart one, _**Dark mutteredDaisuke nodded, to indicate that he agreed with Dark.

"Um, Hiwatari-kun, how did you guess?" Daisuke asked.

"Huh, easy... Harada Risa isn't there, so most likely it's her sister who showed up to find her. And, the only girl that possibly made Dark abandon his work is Riku. And also... he might fall for her," said Satoshi, coolly.

**_Uh-huh, yea... Like that gonna happen. _**"What makes you say that?" Daisuke asked Satoshi, making Dark half annoyed. Satoshi looked at Daisuke, "You should know, Niwa." By that he moved back to his seat and the teacher enters the classroom.

----------------------

"Riku!!"

"Nani, Risa?" Riku answered as she glanced back and saw Risa was running towards her. "Matte…" Risa said. Riku slowed down and waited for Risa to catch up with her. Normally, Riku would go home alone but today Risa had to stay back too because of the class duty.

"Did you hear? About Dark-san..?" Risa said_. Not him again_, Riku groaned. _Can't it be normal high school guys like Takeshi or maybe even Hiwatari-kun?_

Decided to play along so it won't bugged Risa, Riku asked. "What about Dark?" Risa took a deep breathe and changed her expression drastically. "He didn't succeed on stealing the 'Unicorn Horn' portrait," Risa said and by the sound of it she sounded worried. "Urm, and why did you sound worried?" Riku asked. "I don't know, I hope he didn't get hurt by that white Dark or whatsoever," Risa said as she watched Riku open her bottle. _I hope she didn't asked anybody about why Dark retreat,_ Riku thought.

"But Takeshi still haven't tell me why he escaped," Risa said that cause Riku to spurt out water she was drinking. Risa looked at her sister strangely, "Riku, dosta no?" Riku, who was wiping her mouth, just shook her head. "Is it something I said?" Risa asked her again. "No. No, its nothing," Riku said trying to sound calm.

"I just have to ask him tomorrow," Risa sighed.

As they walked home together, all Risa talked about was Dark. Riku just kept silence. _That perverts practically abducting my sister's mind and replaces it. She's too hooked up on him, urg! That jerk..._

Niwa Resident...

"Dai-chan!!" Turned around Daisuke saw her mother with her usual apron, smile happily. He knows that smile only meant one thing...

"I send out a notice that you and Dark will be stealing the same portrait you failed to steal yesterday due to something you don't want me to know which really broke my heart cause you kept something away from your own mother," Emiko, Daisuke's mother said with such emotion.

Daisuke stared at his mother. How she managed to said it without a full stop. "Okaa-san, I told you, Dark doesn't want anyone to know about it. He's 'embarrassed' about it," Daisuke said putting an air quote on the word embarrassed.

**_Daisuke, if it's not because we shared body, you're so gone! _**Daisuke just ignored his alter-ego threaten. It feels good to get on Dark's nerve sometimes.

"Very well then, I leave it to you guys. Be careful of Satoshi and Krad and be back soon," Emiko said before she headed back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

Meanwhile...

While sitting on his sofa, Satoshi Hiwatari listened to his voicemail:

**Commander Hiwatari, we received a notice from Phantom Thief Dark that he'll be stealing the same 'Unicorn Horn' portrait he failed to steal yesterday. So Inspector Saehara asked you to come an hour or two earlier so we can prepare the trap again. Give me a call after you receive this message, Commander. **

_Dark, you won't give up, would you... having difficulties with the previous stealing because of dear Harada Riku. He doesn't show any sign of liking her but why did he think about her before the portrait? Urg, why am I thinking this! Dark is Dark and he acted like he should be... being a ladies man. _

**_Why Satoshi-sama? Being a little bit touchy aren't we?_**

_Go away, Krad! I don't need you to crowd my mine too..._

**_As you wish, my Satoshi-sama... but I'll be back... _**and by that Krad leave with an evil chuckle to strain Satoshi's mine.

The blue hair commander groaned in returned. This devilish angel had made him suffer ever since he first appeared. Everyday he became colder and colder and everyday he (Krad) became eviler and eviler. Satoshi could never picture his life with friends and real smile on his face without picturing Krad destroying them afterwards. Damn it! His life couldn't get any worse...

Suddenly he realized that he had been wasting so many times thinking about Krad and his life, he forgot all about the Dark thing. Quickly, without wasting any time he got ready and left for work.

--------------------------

"I hate having to steal the same thing _twice,_" Dark complained when he and Daisuke was spying on guards so they won't spot him. "I'm a phantom thief and phantom thief doesn't steal the same thing twice! Thanks a lot to _Miss_ Riku I got to come back for it again."

"**Then why did you saved her yesterday if you think she ruined your pride as a phantom thief?"** Daisuke asked with such a clever remark.

"Well, that is because..." Dark indeed was speechless. Daisuke got a point there. Why did he save her in the first place? It's just the feeling that he should, some how has to protect her. But why her? Why _Riku?_

"**DARK! Watch out!"** Dark was alerted by Daisuke's shouted. He jerked a bit and nearly got hit by a white light. He turned around and there stood a figure like his, except this one has a long blond hair and evil grin covered his face.

"Dark Mousy, it's a pleasure to meet you again," the blond hair homicidal said.

"The pleasure is mine, Krad. And why am I not surprised it's you and not your tamer who greeted me this time," Dark asked sarcastically.

"Oh trust me, he was looking forward to meet you today but I stopped him," Krad said with an evil tone.

"Truthfully, I'm worried about him," Dark said. It's half true, since Krad is the homicidal type, anything worst you can imagine can be happening to Satoshi. But he didn't care much about Satoshi, only his tamer does. After all, they're friends...

"Oh don't sound much like the Dark I know. The arrogance-ness..." before Krad finished his sentences, Dark flew to the artificial to grab it but was stopped by Krad 'shooting feather'. "Don't think you can get away easily!" Krad smirked. He then blew some weird color powder at Dark.

Dark coughed, "What _is _this thing?" He turned to face Krad but before he can make any move, more feather been thrown at him. _He attacked so violently,_ Dark thought as he kept on dodging the feather. His moves were quick but apparently, he got scratch by one or two feather.

Dark can't stand the aggressiveness of Krad's attack, he made a shield so it would block out his attack. Then he send out his own attack that made Krad stumbled and hit the wall. All the fighting in the museum caught the attention of police officer and guards outside. Krad, who's weak enough to attack back turned back into Satoshi while Dark quickly flew down and grabbed the portrait.

With his busyness of grabbing the portrait, he accidentally dropped Risa's picture (that Daisuke used to transform into Dark.) without realizing it. Satoshi regained consciousness just to see Dark grabbed the portrait and flew out smirking at him.

"DARK!" Satoshi yelled at him who's nowhere to be seen now. With irritation, Satoshi punched the floor only to realize that there's a little powder covered it and... a picture. Satoshi picked up the picture and saw a girl with brown hair stared at him back. His angry eyes suddenly soften, without him realizing it.

"Commander! Where is he?" Suddenly Satoshi found himself staring at Risa's picture while the other cops were around him. Clearing his throat, he got up, and coolly said, "He's gone... together with the portrait."

--------------------

"**That was close. If not, we have to come back for the third time," **Daisuke said when there were flying home.

"Yeah," Dark said, still regaining from the exhaustation of fighting Krad. When they're near the Harada's house, Dark suddenly smirked and Daisuke had a funny feeling about that. Dark lowered himself at the Harada's balcony. **"Dark, what are you up to?"** Daisuke asked half panicky on what Dark had in mind because whatever it is, it'll end up in trouble.

"Pay back for telling Emiko I'm embarrassed," Dark said, half laughing. He was indeed amused by Daisuke worry look, even when he can't see directly. **"Dark, I'm sorry and just go back now okay?"** Daisuke said, hoping Dark won't do anything stupid. "Not after we meet your holy maiden. I'm sure she'll be so happy to see me here," Dark snickered. "Dark! Onegai..." Daisuke pled. But Dark won't buy any.

Suddenly, Dark changed into Daisuke without warning.

"Dark, it's not funny!" Daisuke half yelled at him.

"**I didn't do a thing," **Dark said, a little bit offended because he didn't do anything.

"What? Then what happened? Why are we changing place all of a sudden?" Daisuke asked panicky. If one of the Harada knows that he's here, what will they think?

"**I don't know. Let just turn into me back," **Dark retorted.

Daisuke reached for Risa's picture only to realize that it's not there. "Dark, Risa's picture is not in your pocket," Daisuke said and now he sound really nervous.

"**What?! I swear I put there-" **before he could finished his sentences, he change back and Daisuke was inside him. "-just now." He stared at his body questionably. "What just happened?" he asked.

"**I don't know Dark but let just get out of here," **Daisuke said. Dark agreed but somehow his body can't move. **"Dark..?" **

"I can't move Dai. The wing is not working," Dark replied. But before they can take another breath, Dark was inside and Daisuke was outside.

"Eh..? Why are we changing again?" Daisuke asked.

"**I seriously don't know-" **Dark transformed back, "-Why". "Omg, I seriously don't like this," Dark grumble.

"**It's your-" **Daisuke change again, "-fault". **"What? Why was it-"** they change again, "-my fault?" Dark shouted at Daisuke.

(Okay, this part if you didn't read it properly, it's gonna get complicated. The '**bold'- **is inside and the 'not bold'- is outside. And _Italics_-Dark and non-Italic- is Dai. Get the picture? Hope you did until I said stop then it's over.)

"**Because you bring us here,"** Daisuke shouted back.

"_But I didn't plan this-" **"-To happened." **_

"Of course you didn't but-"**"-brought us here is already a mistake." **

"_**Yeah, for an innocent boy like you-"** "-Who didn't like playing joke. Anyways we shouldn't-"_** _"-Be arguing."_**

"You're right," Daisuke said.

(Okay, we stopped here, if you still can't understand, PM me or send a review, I'll explain it.)

Meanwhile, in the Harada's house...

Riku just finish an hour of shower in her hot, steamy bathtub. It feels good after a long day of athletic work. Riku dried her short auburn hair with towel. But the suddenly she heard someone talking or more like arguing at her balcony. _Who can it be at this time?_

Fearing the worst, Riku bravely walked to her balcony to find out. _Maybe it's an animal or something? What am I talking about, animal don't talk..._ she thought, without realizing that she's still wearing only 2 towels, one covered her shoulder and the other her body, obviously.

Riku slid the door that separated her room and her balcony, and shockingly found a pair of violet eyes stared at her back.

Dark transformed back when suddenly the balcony door was wide open and there stood a girl with short brown hair, stared at him like he was going to kill her. When he noticed that she only had towels on. A blush crept through his charming face like never before.

Riku was horrified to see Dark stared at her but she was a bit confused why did Dark blushed, usually he will start showing off the 'charming' smile with his ladies man attitude. Only then Riku realized that she's still wearing towels. Riku face suddenly turned cherry red. "DARK!" Riku screamed. Dark turned his red face so Riku won't see it no more. She's the third person who shouted his name tonight.

But Riku didn't just stop there. Suddenly, a hard cushion was thrown at him. Hit directly at his face. "Ouch! Riku..." then another thing was thrown at him and it turned out to be a rubbish basket (1). But Dark avoided it. "You pervert! You've been spying on me all this time," Riku yelled. "I didn't-" Dark said but Riku cut him, "Of course you did. Then why are you here?"

Dark was wordless. He should be since his presence really is unneeded and nuisance. "See? I knew you're being perverted," Riku said angrily. "Why would I?" Dark snapped back. "Because you always are..!" Riku yelled, suddenly remembering the time Dark stole her first kiss (Episode 1). "Dark no Baka!!" Riku yelled again and start throwing random stuff.

Regretting he came here, Dark avoided every single thing. Luckily, he's body is not frozen anymore but the wing is still not working. To his luck, Risa came in to check on Riku, wondering what the commercial is all about. When her eyes laid on Dark, her sudden excitement raised. But she's not too happy about Riku current state. Risa took Riku's cloth from her wardrobe and threw it at her. Riku caught it and quickly exited her room; she was neither relived nor satisfied.

For the first time ever, Dark felt relived that Risa came. "Dark-san! What are you doing here? Are you here to see me?" Risa asked. "Hmm, well, not exactly..." It's true, it was just meant to scare Daisuke but he never thought this could happen. "Look, Risa I love to chat and all, but I gotta go. Said to Riku that I'm sorry," Dark said. He spread his wing, luckily now it can move, so he took off, leaving Risa half confused.

When they arrived home, Emiko, Kosuke, Daichii and Towa are already asleep. Emiko left a note asking Dark to put the portrait at the basement. **"Looks like we have to ask Kosuke or Daichii what's going on tomorrow," **Dark said, after they transformed back. "Yeah. But I can't believe Harada-san threw things at _you_ and while you came there to scare me. The jokes on you back Dark," Daisuke laughed. **Whatever, **Daisuke heard Dark mumbled. Daisuke don't feel like arguing anymore, he does feel tired with all the changing and Krad.

So, within a few minute, Daisuke had peacefully fallen asleep while Dark on the other hand tried to get some but wherever he turned or thinks he saw Riku. Miss _Ice Maiden_ is everywhere in his mind. 'Forget her Dark, Forget her...' he scolded himself. 'You meant nothing to her; she meant nothing to you, so done!' But Riku assault really hurt him. Later, he fall asleep still having Riku lingering in her mind.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I hope u guys like it although it's kinda not good. But I really x10 hope you like it. Review will really be appreciated. N thanks for the last time review. I like your review so much. Btw, I wrote some Japanese words so I wrote the meaning here for those who don't know...

**Onegai**- Please

**Nani**- What?

**Arigato**- Thanks

**Matte**- Wait

**Baka**- Idiot

**Okaa-san**- Mom

(1)-Remember the Inuyasha and Kagome part where Kagome throw basket at Inuyasha for coming in her room wearing nothing. Epd. 80+, I think.

Review from non-fanfiction:

AnimeDark25: Ur story ROX!!!! I give it 5 stars!! thumbs up update!!


End file.
